


Everyone Saw that I'm Solely Yours

by kneecold



Category: BIGBANG - Fandom, Kpop - Fandom
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Don't Like Don't Read, F/M, First Time, Happy Ending, Kwon Jiyong | G-Dragon In Drag, No Plot/Plotless, One Shot, Other, POV Second Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Relationship(s), Romance, Self-Insert, Sexual Content, Smut, bigbang, kpop, reader top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 15:39:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9278327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kneecold/pseuds/kneecold
Summary: You're a devoted fan who has finally discovered the true purpose in life.





	

You love G-Dragon, he has absolutely no flaws, his presence brings the utmost resemblance to God there is. The world seems to revolve only about you and him- you have never felt so content. G-dragon is perfection, the only refinement he could ever experience is the obliteration of others who tempt to bring your king down. G-dragon should be the epitome of the ideal image for the youth who are being brought up, they must all acknowledge his embodiment and learn after his absolute perfection.

 

 

You have never encounter a person no more desirable to the salvation of Nirvana. He was solely yours, you never dealt with the interference of others. You cannot recall from the beginning you have heard of his name, it is like he was always existing, although, you never considered looking into detail of what a person he truly is until now. You want him to party like 리리리라라라 inside of you, you yearn for his 리리리라라라. You want him to whisper Boomshakalaka Boomshakalaka Boomshakalaka Dan-dan-dan-dan-dance into your ear while he cums inside of you.

 

 

 

 

The day had never been as tender as you would have hoped, the day’s perfection had matched well with what it was going to bring-G dragons meter long king kong dong into your princess sofia. After mere days of reading smutty fan fiction of G-dragon, you utterly craved for his blue-vein sausage, you wanted him inside only your Great Depression and in nobody else's.

The day was excellent for this winter day, right before the cold Christmas snow falls- it was still moderately warm. You constipated as to what gift will be perfectly suited for God, so you might as well throw away your cherry for the person you aspired most, you are going to give him your fanny.

You’ve replied to each one of his tweets, each of his selcas, hoping for the slightest of acknowledgment, in hopes to find his exact location from deciphering each of his tweets to the fullest extent you could with your high school extent of knowledge. You even considered dropping out of high school a few times- you were already a prodigy at stalking, you wanted to join the government, we are all aware the government is stalking every move we do anyways. But putting that aside, you were only good at stalking your God because he is the reason for your life, why you breathe why you are currently alive. You begin to slide a single hand past ur ripped skinny jeans, beneath ur lacy violet coloured rosebud scented thong-“NO” you thought, quickly retracting your hand from your coo-chi scorcher, you have to save that thong for your beloved.

You have located your love’s location, you have considered booking flights along with renting out hotel rooms to find him, you know what to do, you went home to tell your mum but ur mother yelled at you and now you're grounded for the week. Your technology privileges have been revoked and you have no way of stalking your purpose to live. You have never felt as hopeless in your life as you have now. You curl into a ball on the floor staring at your multiple posters of Big Bang (all the members’ faces are covered with other pictures of G-Dragon) and G-Dragon, you begin having melancholy thoughts you wish to enact with your love while slipping your hands into your nether area once more. You have no money, you are under house arrest thanks to your 엄마, your mystery meat surprise began getting soggy-then dry all of a sudden-“OF COURSE, how must I forget the lube to make my masturbation experience even more marvelous(cred. to Taesguk’s hit me baby one more time for reminding us all as Jesus’ disciples to use lube even if you're having fun alone, lotion is bad to use kids)

 

After being deprived of your resources you have mastered your conclusion on how to eat out your beloved, you stealthily left your room and abandoned your house without your straitlaced mumsy noticing-you knew this plan was foolproof. You dashed, never have you ran this much as you did before. Just then, you saw an illuminating light, only those from the eyes of God can witness, it was him. Your almighty, you should have recognized him easily from his fingertips rather than from his chiseled chin. You halted in front of the airplane station, (your original plan was to steal someone’s tickets for where your god is now, but let us not think too deeply into this) you never saw such perfection as you did then. You struggled upon the other fans to get in front of the crowd. 

 

"They were not worthy unlike you were." Was the only thing you could remind yourself as your struggled forth. 

 

You have finally managed your way past those vapid-looking gits. It was just you and him, you ignored the presence of the other fans for they are not even well kept enough to look upon your grace. You know what you were going to perform in front of everyone, you can see within G-Dragon’s eyes that he is ready for this too.

G-Dragon-sama tore off all of your apparel in one aggressive stroke, G-Dragon has been waiting for this for far too long and so has yourself. You moaned a massive moan as he preceded with his action. This is what you have been craving for all this time, for the past weeks, you thrust your lower abdomen on his bulge. You pushed G-dragon to the floor, you were on top of him in charge of all the action. You felt the lust build inside of you-you acknowledge how this was your only chance to ride your man in front of all these people, you held no shame whatsoever. G-Dragon’s penis penetrated through his tight-goth-skinny jeans and through his own lingerie, it looks almost straight as a Y-axis, G-Dragon’s yogurt shooter was just shot up inside your uterus, you prevented yourself from shrieking like a whale. You thirsted yourself down upon his massive cock even harder- thrusting him within the concrete, you wanted to pleasure him, you don’t care how much pain you would just have to tolerate.

You rode your man as if it felt the world was deteriorating around you-you felt no shame. You wanted G-dragon to go deeper, where no man nor genital has reached before, and there it happened. Your back arches from pleasure-G-dragon is on the floor with his pupils expanding rapidly in short breaths. You looked down upon him and saw what you lived for, this is why you exist.

**Author's Note:**

> I bet you were tempted by the Devil’s work to put those filthy hands in your gammon-flips, may Jesus shine his holy light to repent on us all.


End file.
